


He likes me!

by Suscitat



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ? - Freeform, Blow Jobs, M/M, Messy, Sidon has, Trans Male Character, making stuff up about zora anatomy, tentacle dicks, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suscitat/pseuds/Suscitat
Summary: Cuddles turned to kisses, turned to heavy petting, turned to sex. Except when it didn’t. Link just wants to know why.





	He likes me!

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fic, go easy on me lads. I read through it as best i could but even i make mistakes, so if you see any issues please let me know. Here we go.

Cuddles turned to kisses, turned to heavy petting, turned to sex. Except when it didn’t. Which was all the time in Link and Sidon’s case. Not that Link wasn’t willing, because dear goddesses above he was, it was Sidon that always stopped them from taking further steps. Now Link would understand if his sweet Zora Prince was uncomfortable, or simply not ready, or didn’t want the sexual facet of their relationship at all. The issue came in because he knew that his sweet Zora Prince did want sex.

On multiple occasions he would whisper such deliciously dirty things while allowing Link to grind against him. So the main issue for Link wasn’t that he didn’t get off (He did, sometimes multiple times a day, and it was great),no the main issue was that he never got to see Sidon, in all his princely glory, fall to pieces whilst getting his dick wet. And oh how Link dreamed of being the wet on that dick.

So once again, cuddles turned to kisses, hot wet kisses that had the Hylian blushing all over, turned to his Princes long sly tongue sliding so nicely along his neck. Link let out a moan, deftly running his small hands along Sidon’s neck and up to his jaw. His breath hitched when dangerous teeth scraped ever so gently along his shoulder. Goddess how Link loved those teeth, big and capable of tearing him apart but never would. Just the thought sent a pang of lust just behind his stomach making him arch against Sidon, roll his hips against the hard plain of his chest.

He felt Sidon smile against the skin of his neck again and pulled the smug Zora up to look him in the eye. “Please”. Link’s voice was breathy now, he only ever really spoke aloud when him and Sidon were like this, close and quiet. Sidon groans deep and low in his throat as Link rolls against him again and allows himself to be pulled into another smothering kiss. The Prince trails a big hand down for his love to grind against, moving his fingers teasingly against the wet patch he finds. Link lets out another moan and spreads his legs wider, grinds down harder, craving pressure against his clit. After a few choice begging whimpers Sidon delivers beautifully by slipping his large fingers into Links underpants.

They both relish in the skin to slick skin contact and Sidon takes a few seconds, his face going somewhat serious, to… calm himself down? That’s all Link can think. He doesn’t understand it so he decides that perhaps being a little shit will make Sidon let go at least just a little bit.

Link bucks his hips against Sidon’s thick fingers and pulls him into a hug. The angle is a bit awkward but his Prince is nothing if not accommodating, somehow making it work then starting to kiss His Hylian’s cheeks. Link lets out breathy little moans and rolls his hips so beautifully. He mouths against Sidon’s cheek, licking the corner of that lovely mouth until Sidon allows him entrance. The Hylian moans then, only slightly unnecessarily, as he licks carefully over Sidon’s teeth. 

The Zora groans and forces a welcomed kiss. Link whimpers against the action and mumbles, hitched and breathy, against his lover’s lips. “Fuck, I need you inside me”. Sidon growls now and his fingers slip lower along Link’s sex. Then it stops. Just as those thick, meant to be inside him, fingertips slide along his opening, Sidon stops and pulls away. Link whines in frustration, trying in vain to keep the Zora firmly against him. But it doesn’t work and soon there are no hands on him and he lays there for a bit legs spread and disappointed. 

Sidon slides closer to the edge of the bed but Link refuses to let his lover’s feet touch the floor. He quickly rolls onto his knees and pulls uselessly on Sidon’s shoulders. “Please talk to me”. His voice is firm now, almost commanding. “There’s nothing to say” but Link doesn’t accept that. “No, not this time, we are talking about this, whatever this is”. With all his strength he manages to pull the much larger Zora back, manages to pin his shoulders down, and looks down at him upside down.

“I get it if you didn’t want to do this at all, I get it if maybe you were uncomfortable, but you’ve told me nothing, is it me? Am I the problem?” Sidon quickly sat up and turned to Link. “No, please don’t ever think that, you are perfect, all of you”. Relief ebbed into Link’s head at that, but even so. “Then explain, help me understand why you don’t let me touch you, why now happened”. His voice took on a pleading tone and so lovingly he cupped His Prince’s face.

Link waits for something but gets an uneasy silence from Sidon instead. So he decides to fill it. “Is it because we’re different?” his voice holds only a loving tone and in what seems a guilty way, the Zora looks down at his lap. 

“Is it the whole two dick thing?”

Sidon tenses, eyes widening to a comical point as they drag up to Link’s face. “You know?” his voice is pinched and in awe. The Hylian pauses, takes in his lover, then falls back onto his back howling with laughter. Sidon frowns and lightly slaps Link’s thigh. “Don’t laugh at me, that’s not fair”. He sounds so upset and it forces more breathless laughter from the small Hylian. 

It takes Sidon pulling back completely and once again attempting to get off the bed for Link to snap back and quell his laughter. “Wait please, baby, I’m sorry, but you have to know how this seems”. He grabs a big hand and pulls playfully, a request to not go. “Of course I know, look, I may not be the most charming of men out there, but I’m a damn good puzzle solver-“. “Link, my dick's are not a puzzle-“. “No baby, I know that, but I mean I knew I’d have to know how to get you going, you’ve said it before, Hylians and Zora are different, so of course I did my research”. Explained Link, his fingers deftly running along Sidon’s hand.

“I still fail to see how the whole puzzle analogy fits”. This earns the Zora an exasperated sigh, but Link still crawls over in attempt to get a hug. Sidon pulls His love against him, casually lifting him in their version of a hug. “Forget the puzzle thing, the point is, I wanted to know how to make you happy and I was informed” His hands drift up Sidon’s neck and cup his jaw again. “I didn’t think I’d have to tell you, you didn’t tell me you’d done some of your own research the first time I spread my legs for you”. The Zora makes a slight face at the phrase, ever the proper gentleman (fish?). 

Link kisses Sidon’s cheek affectionately. “We don’t have to continue now if you don’t feel like it, but I’m willing and my dick will catch up, I mean, you did ruin my orgasm” he suggests in an amused tone. “But I want you, I want to see all of you because if you have three cocks or one you’re still My Sidon”.

Sidon looks like he might put a pause on the night’s festivities but Link is delighted to be wrong when the Zora rolls him onto his back and blows playful raspberries into his neck. “Fine” states Sidon past Link’s laughter. “But just give me time”. The Hylian nods before an idea crosses his mind and a sly grin crosses his face. “Do you trust me?”. Without hesitation Sidon answers. “With my everything”. “Good, then lay on your back”.

He pushes against the Zora’s chest gently and with a sceptical look, Sidon does as asked. He moves around until his back rests against the ornate headboard and Link situates himself between the Zora’s legs. With near reverence, Link slides his hands up Sidon’s thighs, silently asking for him to relax and spread them. He watches as Sidon’s chest rises and falls slightly faster, as he releases shaky breaths with Link’s hands thumbing gently where thigh becomes pelvis.

Sidon unconsciously widens his thighs and Link slowly bends down to trail kisses, nips and licks along the Zora’s inner thigh. A low moan comes from above him but he becomes more distracted by the slit seeming to puff out at the attention. Sidon must feel it because his legs tense in an effort to close them. “Relax my love, you’re perfect” coos Link, then returns to laving attention across Sidon’s skin. The Hylian slowly moves his fingers to brush against the outer edges of the slit whilst giving a tender nip to Sidon’s thigh. He continues to slide his fingers over the soft plush skin until the tips are slick. The Zora above him lets out another shaky breath, showing a nervous side Link wants to love away.

“Can I do something possibly maybe a bit unexpected?” Link’s voice is so full of love and affection that without really even thinking Sidon nods. The Hylian moves quickly to lay on his stomach then lets out a puff of warm air against His lover’s slit as a small warning grace before dragging his tongue along it from top to bottom.

The reaction is instant, a long sleek back arching and a moan, followed by more shuddering breaths as Link continued. His tongue didn’t dig in, not sure of exactly how Sidon’s anatomy worked, but running it along the natural dip worked just as well. The taste on his tongue was different, not unpleasant, but something he would more than happily take the time to acquire a taste for.

Sidon’s hand trailed down his body to come rest on his thigh, fingers digging into the supple flesh. His hips rolled and bucked as His lover’s devilish tongue delved deeper. He could feel his cocks writhing inside himself, aching to meet the tongue at his entrance, seeming to stretch him open from the inside out. Link’s hand moved to carefully lace with Sidon’s as more slick seemed to pour from him. It was thicker than how his own would be but just enough to be different.

With a particularly deep lick into His lover, something brushed against his tongue and it took everything Link had not to jump. Sidon felt self-conscious enough as is and he would die before making that worse. So when it happened again, seeming to move closer, his mind put it together this must be at least one of Sidon’s cocks. 

Excitement bubbled inside Link’s chest, licking now with full intention to coax the members out. Sidon writhed above him, letting out the sweetest noises and proclamations of affection. His breathing made his gills flutter rather cutely and Link would have said so if his tongue wasn’t currently playing with the tapered tips currently poking out of said cute Zora’s slit.

As more of the almost tentacle like cocks slid out Link pulled back to get a better look. They moved slowly, smoothing against each other, smearing the slightly pink slick over the pinker hues of the cocks themselves. As a whole they were rather thick even at their tips. “Do you move them yourself?” Link asked as he moved further up to give Sidon’s hand a kiss and get a good look at his face.

A very flushed Zora took a shaky breath before talking in a slightly cracked voice. “Sort of, it’s-” another shuddering breath as Link brought his freehand up, letting the cocks slide along it. “It’s difficult when I’m”. A whimper. “When I’m like this”. A moan this time in relation to the squeeze Link gave the base of one of his cocks. “I can only just fit my fingers around”, Spoke the Hylian in a quiet awe.

Link teased the cocks a while longer, simply watching them swirl and slide in his hands. Sidon was about to request something that was very promptly swallowed by Link attaching his mouth to the base of his lower cock and playing with the other as best he could. He let out a startled moan and bucked his hips up. Link smiled against the warm skin and continues to suckle and lick upon hearing Sidon’s sweet whimpers. “Oh, yes please, ah thank you yes please”.

Always so polite he thought as he dragged his mouth along the underside of Sidon’s cock, practically soaking his face in slick. It was rather addictive, but between listening to His lover moan and having one of two cocks sliding along his face he wasn’t quite sure which one he meant. Link leaned back, looking up at Sidon in awe. “Goddess you are beautiful my love”, Sidon looked to his lover at his words, his chest heaving and gorgeously flushed. 

Sidon’s top cock thought it wise to slide itself along Link’s cheek, much like a tongue would. “I think they like me”, joked the Hylian much to Sidon’s disgust. “I have half a mind to stop you just for that” grumbled the Zora. “You can try” countered Link before dipping his head low enough to tongue once again at Sidon’s slit.

The Zora jumped slightly and let out a low moan. He pulled his hand free from Link to spread his legs wider, pulling his knees up almost instinctively. Now with his other hand free Link slid his fingers along the edge of Sidon’s slit, thumbing it ever so wider against the base of his cock. Angling his head to dip his tongue deeper seemed to really spur his dear Lover on as one of Sidon’s hands joined the tangle of his cocks.  
“Please, inside, Please I need, please my love”. Link caught his lover’s words and dutifully slipped a finger in along his tongue, licking along the digit sweetly. “Goddesses yes thank you” His moans went straight to Link’s lower belly, loud and hot and wet were the things he’d always wanted to hear coming from His Sidon. 

The tongue and fingers in his slit along with Link’s hand and one of his own playing with his cocks eventually grew too much for Sidon. His moans were broken and shaky, needy low sound accompanying his rolling hips. Then His breath hitched so sweetly and with quivering thighs Sidon let out a series of tight noises as Link was blessed with a thick gush of cum that covered his tongue and lower face.

For a while he continued his ministrations on Sidon, loving him thoroughly through his orgasm and into his oversensitive blissed state. When the Zora started to tense with every brush of his tongue and had pulled his hand away lazily, is when Link came up and pulled his fingers free. Sidon caught sight of his lover and almost choked on his next breath. 

Link seemed just as blissed out only his face was dripping with slick and cum, his hair was just as damp and slimy with it too. With a pleased grin he pushed back his hair, Sidon’s fluids keeping is slicked back, then he got to his knees and crawled closer, picking up Sidon’s slick covered hand and beginning to lick it clean. “So what’s your refractory period like?” teased Link in-between cleaning his lover’s hand.

Sidon sat up then as gracefully as he could manage in his current blissed out state and picked Link up once again. His Hylian giggled into the kiss he promptly received. “I Love you” Whispered Sidon reverently before near tossing Link into his back, stripping him of his underwear, and devouring him in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.


End file.
